Northwestern Adventure
by BloodySaint
Summary: Rango, Beans, and Rattlesnake Jake end up in a faculty designed for studying certain animals. They need to get out soon, or else Beans might just loose her baby. When they stumble across someone willing to help, they learn that they are very lucky, and sometimes when you're lucky...you learn that others need more help than you do.


I wanted to start a Rango story, since I loved the movie. This takes place in the northwest, as the title may explain, and also some time after the movie. There are obviously going to be some OC's, and if they begin to seem Mary-sue-ish, PLEASE tell me.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**"We begin our newest adventure with our hero and a few friends, lying around." The main owl said. "But, they are not lying where they belong. No, they are very far from home..."**

"Oh, my head."

The little lizard sat up, rubbing his forehead and yawning. After blinking a few times, he realized he wasn't in the desert any more. Rango hurried to his feet and looked around. He was in some kind of forest. He looked down and felt the grass for the first time in ages. It was covered in dew. He looked around for the other two that he came with. When he spotted Beans, he rushed to her side. She seemed alright, no cuts or bruises. Rango laid his hand on her slightly extended belly, only to feel a very slight kick. The baby was fine.

Once more, he looked around. When he spotted the scales of Rattlesnake Jake, he swallowed. He knew the rattler was just fine, but would be furious when he woke up. Lightly, he gripped Beans' shoulder and shook her a bit. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of green all around them.

"Where are we?" Fear suddenly gripped her body.

"Easy!" He jumped. "I-I'm not sure, but we're okay."

"Where's Jake?" She asked.

"Over there." He said, and gasped when she got up. "Easy, Beans!"

"We need to wake up Jake." She snapped at him.

"Damn hormones..." He muttered.

"I heard that." She said as she walked over to Jake.

Just rough enough that Jake could feel, she nudged his jaw. Only a second later did the snake open his hellfire eyes and look around. Immediately upon seeing all the green, he narrowed his eyes. He looked at Rango and rattled his tail, letting the sheriff know that he was angry. He lifted himself up to his full height and looked around a bit more.

"You guys finally woke up."

Jake swung his tail around and aimed it toward the sound of the voice. Rango and Beans jumped as a tiny rodent leaped down from one of the trees. It glided safely to the ground. Rango tilted his head at the furry creature.

"Who're you?" Rango asked.

"I'm Aakar." The rodent said with an Asian accent, still looking at Jake with fearful eyes.

"Where are we?" Beans glared at Jake from the corner of her eye.

"You're in a building that human's call, a 'research faculty'." Aakar replied. "You guys must be from the Mojave, or somewhere around the south."

"Yeah, that's it!" Rango nodded. "We're from the Mojave Desert. We need to get home."

"To be honest," Aakar said. "No one has ever gotten out of here before. This forest actually has an edge to it, and at the edge, are steel walls."

"We'll be the first." Jake spoke with irritation present in his voice.

"Good luck." Aakar managed a glare toward the snake before turning around.

"Can you show us to someone who can?" Beans clasped her hands together. "Please?"

"You're actually serious about this." Aakar looked over his shoulder, eyes wide with surprise. "Well, alright. Follow me and stay close. There are plenty of animals that want a snack during this time of evening."

The trio followed the rodent as he went through some bushes. Jake's tongue flicked in and out, tasting the air cautiously. He smelled plenty of folk that would be a great snack, but he could wait. He also smelled different snakes, and as they traveled through the forest, the scent of a female got stronger and stronger. Rango and Beans, however, were intrigued with the whole forest.

"How far are you along, ma'am?" Aakar smiled as he looked back at them.

"Seven months." She replied, placing a cautious hand on her stomach.

"I take it that you're her husband?" Aakar looked at Rango.

"I am." Rango said proudly and then looked at him. "You got family?"

"I used to." Aakar sighed. "I was taken from them and thrown in here."

"That's awful!" Beans gasped.

"Some might think so, yes." Aakar said. "Unfortunately, almost every animal in this place had a family at one point. After a while, we give up on escape and try to live our lives as we would. Although, we can rarely start another family because most of us are endangered."

"Endangered?" Rango tilted his head.

"Some animals are considered to be on a list called, 'The Red List' or, 'Endangered Species List'." He explained. "Like myself. I am a Smoky Flying Squirrel, and proudly one of the rarest animals in Thailand."

"What does it take to get on that list?" Beans asked.

"Most of the time," Aakar said. "It's just when our numbers go down by population of species."

"Disease?" Rango sounded clueless.

"The idiocy of humans." Jake slithered up beside them. "Trust me, I've heard plenty of ways humans get rid of animals. Most of 'em...well, they aren't correct."

"Amen." Aakar chuckled dryly.

They entered a small clearing and Aakar motioned for them to wait. He scampered forward and into a gap in some bushes. After a moment, Aakar began talking with someone they couldn't see. He fidgeted with his hands as he talked.

"P-People are starting to call you crazy, you know." Aakar stammered.

"Let them." The voice was practically cloaked with a French accent. "I am beyond used to that sort of treatment, so why should I let it bother me?"

"You shouldn't!" Aakar exclaimed, shaking slightly. "I-I'm just telling you what I hear."

"Give me a moment and I will be out." The voice spoke again, but much more demanding.

Aakar scrambled out of the bush backwards, obviously nervous. As always, Jake remained stoic and unbelievably calm. Something about his attitude made Rango even more worried for what was about to come out of the bush. When the branches parted, a serpent slithered out and smiled at them. It was a very pretty, female snake. She was black with red and gold bands every once and a while. Her smile faded when she saw Jake, and instead of a look of fright, she retained a look of pure curiosity.

"You all want to leave, do you?" She chuckled. "I can't blame you. A pregnant lizard, her husband, and a rattlesnake. This sounds like the beginning to a bad joke."

"Are you gonna help us, or not?" Jake rattled his tail, starting to get impatient. "We've got things to do, woman."

"Vous êtes petit, un serpent à sonnettes..." She muttered as he approached her.

"That sounded like an insult." He swung his tail around and put the gun under her chin. "I wouldn't be insulting a venomous gunslinger."

"I wouldn't be threatening a Coral Snake." She snapped.

"B-But," Aakar stammered. "You're a Milk Snake, aren't you?"

"Harmless." Jake chuckled. "I'm starting to like your friend."

"Va te faire foutre." The serpent hissed.

"Okay!" Aakar ran between them, quickly shoving the female back. "Enough! You need to work on getting them out of here!"

"As much as I'd like to put a bullet through your brain," Jake sighed. "He's got a good point."

"So, how do we get out of here?"

* * *

I just wrote the most terrible filler chapter ever. D:

Well, if you like it, don't forget to favorite and comment! :D


End file.
